


hard feelings

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, There's a lot of kissing, i've never written anything like this so sry if it's shit, leading up to smut but no actual sex happens, sidon's here too but he aint getting nowhere near these ppl, some light touching and kissing but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ zelink can be really cute. but they can also be really sexy.





	hard feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts).



> i've been listening to a lot of lorde recently

Zelda was laughing as she and Link walked in the front door. “You should have seen his face! I guess the Zora don’t do that. Or, he hasn’t been corrupted by a dumb Hylian.” She kissed his cheek with the last sentence.

They were returning from a dinner with Prince Sidon, who was currently travelling the country and learning about the different cultures first hand. The three ate around a fire pit in the middle of the village, townspeople coming out to share their stories with the huge fish prince. He looked genuinely happy… until he noticed that Zelda had her hand high on Link’s thigh. 

Sidon sputtered for a few seconds, looking anywhere but there. He bid them a hasty goodnight, not quite giving the same trademark grin, but trying nonetheless. Zelda watched as he walked faster than she’d ever seen, and looked to see Link had an amused look on his face, too. Clearly public displays of affection are what really get Sidon upset. 

The couple looked into each other’s eyes for a few moments before falling into each other, kissing and grabbing the other’s hair and hands. They pulled away to look at each other, and within seconds Link was pulling Zelda up the stairs to their bed. Link sat with his calves hanging off the bed, patting his lap. He wanted to feel her weight on top of him. 

Smirking, Zelda straddled Link’s lap, tangling her fingers in his hair and tilting her neck as he kissed it. He felt her moan quietly as he gripped her hips tighter, felt her breath on his cheek, and felt her pulse against his lips. He pulled back, looking at her parted lips and dilated pupils. Link put her hair in his hands and kissed her, pulling apart to look at Zelda again. 

“I love you,” Link whispered dumbly. Zelda smiled, teeth shining. The moonlight filtered in through the window, allowing Link to see her beauty. 

“I love you too,” she responded. She took one hand out of his hair and pulled his from her hip. 

“Now,” she said, pressing his hand against her half-exposed breast, leaning up to his ear, “you have work to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> so like if y'all need a zelink smut to read (now, six days, a year)..................hmu


End file.
